1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for forming layers of binary material on substrates, and more particularly to high-performance dielectrics and methods of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Layered constructions are well known for forming materials into useful composites. An example is a printed wiring board (PWB) with repeating layers of conductive traces embedded in dielectric material. A design problem occurs when a material has a desirable first property, but is disqualified in a particular application due to incompatibility with the substrate or an undesirable second property. For example, it will be shown that Cytop (an amorphous fluoropolymer) has exceptional dielectric properties but cannot be used in a conventional way with common substrate materials because of its high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE).
Accordingly, there is a need for further development in forming materials on substrates for high performance applications.